


Stargazing in a Curtained Room

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I always need more otp fluff, I needed more gamtav fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for my tav. I can't wait to do this with you</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stargazing in a Curtained Room

**Author's Note:**

> for my tav. I can't wait to do this with you

You put the book down when you hear his breathing slow, sneaking a peek to find the boy on your arm asleep. You smile, shutting the storybook and turning to your sleeping boyfriend. You always love how serene his face is when he sleeps, how his mouth curves up in the slightest hint of a smile. Your smile grows into a grin, and you sigh, so damn happy to have this gorgeous, perfect boy sleeping on your arm. You don't care that the blood is being cut off to the limb, that it'll be limp and asleep in the morning. You don't care that his mohawk is tickling your arm when he shifts. You love him so much it hurts sometimes, and you feel your heart flood with warm feelings as you memorize every feature of his face for the millionth time.

When you get reacquainted with the slight point of his nose, the dark, thick eyebrows and equally dark lashes, the curve of his jaw and the slight smile on the lips you've kissed more times than you can remember, you smile, wanting to kiss every inch of that gorgeous face. You snort a little at a little tuft of hair that hangs over his forehead, knowing Tav would probably look to it with an annoyed huff, try to blow it out of his face, and laugh with you when it fell back into his face. When you go over every detail, every curve and hair and pore, you look to the multitude of freckles along his cheeks and bridge of his nose, thinking for the thousandth time that they're a whole galaxy, a nebula lucky enough to find a home over his high cheekbones, his adorable button nose. You look for constellations on his skin, smiling when you swear you see a cat grinning back and a mountain with a hat. You make stories to go along with the pictures, the tale playing out between your ears in stunning clarity and detail.

A lonely goat from one side of the world, near the edge of Tav's eyelashes you've decided are a beach, and the sweetest bull to ever live meet when the goat climbs the tallest mountain in the land, crossing to the other side and instantly falling for the bull. Every day he goes to the bull, visiting and rapping before he has to go back to the other side of the mountain the next night to check up with his friends. One day while the goat is climbing the mountain, a landslide hits ahead of him, cutting off the only safe way to get to the bull. He gets nervous, scared even. What will he do if he can't visit his sweet bull? He bleats and ducks his head, scooping up rocks with his long horns and flinging them out of the way. He does this all day and deep into the night, and when he's finally about to give up and turn around, to go back to the loneliness of the ocean, his bull busts through the last of the rubble, having been digging in the other side all the time the goat had. They agree to be together always, and live happily ever after in a field with all of their friends and family.

You grin at the end, leaning close to plant a soft kiss on Tav's temple before settling back on the pillows. You hope you'll be able to remember the story in the morning, Tav would love it. You grin as you finally drift off, dreaming of billy goats and strong bulls in a field of soft grass, bright flowers, and warm sunlight.


End file.
